


The Last Embers

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethany receives special dispensation to attend her Mother's funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ‘burn’ prompt in fan_flashworks, and ‘episode tags and missing scenes’ for genprompt_bingo.

“Of course you may go,” Meredith said as she handed her the leave papers. But two Templars shadowed her to the city.

She stood next to her sister. Sara was wearing armour that smelt of stale sweat and blood, and Bethany, freshly laundered Circle robes. She reached out and took her sister’s hand, but Sara didn’t squeeze back.

Mother was burnt in the Chantry courtyard, a fitting tribute for an Amell. The flames reflected off the whitewashed mansion walls, and the smell – flesh, hair and wood – would linger for days. Bethany could escape to the Gallows, where the windows let in the fresh breath of the sea. Sara would be reminded every moment.

“I, too, have lost someone to magic,” Meredith had said when Bethany lingered in her office. Her voice was softer than its usual bark. “You have my sympathy.”

She nodded, unsure how to respond.

“Pass my condolences on to your sister,” Meredith continued, and turned to look out the window. The fading light fell on the silver in her thinning blonde hair.

“Thank you, Knight Commander,” Bethany said with a curtsey, and fled to the boat.

The coals still glowed when she strode back to the docks.


End file.
